He doesn't Love me
by Kakeru-san
Summary: America is in London for the Olympics like all the other countries. But when he sees England with France one night, he gets jealous. A lot of awkward things happen. Will their feelings be realized? I beg to differ. UsUk and Anti-Fruk!


"Thanks for the dinner, France!"

America stopped in his tracks when he heard that voice say those horrid words. He looked and saw England waving good-bye to France as France walked the other way. They were coming from that restaurant.

America scowled and made tight fists madly. What was he doing with FRANCE? England started to walk down the sidewalk again and eventually, he spotted America.

"Hey America…" England greeted.

America caught up to him and soon they were walking together down the dark empty side-walk.

England frowned and awkwardly cleared his throat, "A-America?" He said.

America kept his expression in that angry, twisted look, "What?" He answered darkly.

The tone of his voice made England wince in surprise. He'd never heard or seen America so angry and serious before.

England kept his gaze to the side, not wanting to see what his expression would be like, "Um…What were you doing here?"

America shoved his fists into his pockets, "I just came out from seeing the new Batman movie…"

"Y-You went by yourself?" England asked. _Damn it,_ he thought, _what's wrong with him? He's actually…scaring me. _

"Yeah…so what?" America said in an irritated tone.

England grabbed America's arm so suddenly that they stopped walking. America blinked in surprise this time and looked down at him, "E-England?"

England looked back at him, and they stared into each other's eyes, "America, why are you so angry?"

America frowned sadly. He took a moment to grasp what he was doing and who was with him. _England's voice just now was so commanding…I bet I worried him…SHIT._ "I-It's nothing…really," America looked away to the sidewalk beside him.

England sighed and let go of his arm, "You really need to know that I can tell when you're lying…" He crossed his arms, expecting him to turn back around and look at him again.

"I saw you…I saw you with France just a while ago…" America answered softly. He was almost afraid of what the older nation would say in response. He would totally know that he was jealous.

England blinked in surprise again, "So…" He bit his lip, "Oh my God, America…"

America looked at him again, only to see that the British man was smiling and about to laugh. He blushed, "What're you smiling about!"

England let out that loud laugh of his, "America, me and France just happened to eat at the same place!"

America hung his mouth open, "WHAT? You expect me to believe that?"

England slowly stopped laughing, "Alfred…" He said his name softly, "I'm serious. We spent the whole evening arguing anyways!"

America blushed even more. He covered his face with his hands from embarrassment, "Oh God…"

"It wasn't a date, Alfred," England nudged him playfully, "You were really jealous?"

Alfred turned away from him, putting his hands back in his pockets. He scoffed, "I wasn't jealous…I was just…" He paused. What would be believable? "I was just worried when I saw you with him."

"Worried?" England raised his eyebrows. "Why should you be worried for me? I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself." He smiled that cocky smile of his, as if he were showing off.

America cleared his throat, thinking of more lies to feed him, "Well…You're busy with the Olympics and everything, I figured dealing with France would stress you out even more."

"Why thank you…I appreciate it." England nodded and looked at the ground.

There was a long awkward silence.

England looked at America as America was staring straightforward. England looked him up and down, thinking about things. _My God…he's so h-_

America sighed loudly, and that broke England's train of thought. England jumped a little, "Wh-What? Are you going back to your hotel now? BECAUSE I'M GOING HOME!" England laughed nervously. _What the bloody hell was I just thinking! _

"Right," America nodded, "I'll just…go then…" He walked away, leaving England on the sidewalk.

"Good night then," England called after him. He frowned, "I…I lo-"

America cried tears of relief as he was almost to his hotel. _It's not as if…He loves me like I've always loved him._

England watched him leave with a puzzled look, "Bloody idiot…" He murmured. _It's not as if he's ever felt the same way for me, that I do for him._

They both shared the same thought: _He doesn't love me._


End file.
